My Interview With Jack Spicer
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: So basically, I get a chance to interview Jack about the cast of Xiaolin Showdown. Go behind the scenes and get his opinion on a few things. Its really funny and I hope all of you will enjoy it!


**HI!! Ok so I admit it that I am procrastinating on Problem Dragon, and it's the last chapter so I really have no excuse for that…**

**Well, this little idea popped into my head last night, and after acting it out a bit, I figured that you guys all might like it. **

**NOTE: THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE! Any links that are mentioned in the story are not real! So don't try looking them up ok? You won't get anything. XD**

**And I am not trying to bash any of the pairings ok? (there are mentions of actual pairings in this ((normal and yaoi pairings)))**

**So now! On with the story! (Oh, and btw, only Jack is going to be talking, not the other characters! This will be long)**

* * *

Brianna: Hi guys! I'm here with Jack Spicer on a behind the scenes exclusive of Xiaolin Showdown!

Jack: Hi.

Brianna: Ok so I'm really glad you agreed with this interview.

Jack: Nah, no big deal. I really don't mind at all.

Brianna: Ok so first off, what's most of the cast like?

Jack: Well, most of the cast are really nice people. I mean we aren't really enemies or anything like that. Just a bunch of normal people.

Brianna: Alright, well, can you describe any of them

Jack: Well, Omi isn't really named Omi. It's actually Lucas, his middle name is something that starts with O-m-i, but I don't remember.

Brianna: LUCAS?! His name is Lucas??

Jack: Yeah I know right? Hard to believe. Kimiko's nice, she's actually more Goth than I am. I mean, when you look at her on TV its seems like she really girly and such. More than anything she's a skater punk. She really has a good sucker punch to.

Brianna: I knew it! (Jumps out of chair.) (Realizes mistake and quickly sits back down) Sorry continue.

Jack: Haha. Anyway, Raimundo actually acts like himself on the show, only difference is, uhh, oh right he's actually a blond.

Brianna: Wait what?

Jack: I was joking.

Brianna: Oh ok, had me going there for a minute.

Jack: Sorry, um, Clay is from Texas only that his dad is a rancher and that he has five other siblings. Jesse isn't related to him at all.

Brianna: Ok then. What about you?

Jack: Ah, well, truthfully? I'm not as stupid as I act on the show. I do build robots though. Some of the Jack-bots are real. The ones that fight are fake copies. The only reason is becuase that the real Jack-bots aren't meant for combat.

Brianna: Wow. That's awesome.

Jack: Thanks. Wuya is a real bitch, I mean a _big_ one. She complains everytime her script doesn't match he mood. It's a disaster with her. I wish she was a _real _ghost. How Kimiko puts up with her I will never know.

Brianna: Hahaha! That's funny.

Jack: Chase is a whole different story entirely. He is one of the nicest people you can be around.

Brianna: o.0 You're joking.

Jack: Not this time no. He's all laughs and smiles, I swear he is nothing like he is on the show.

Brianna: … ok then. That's actually very strange. Ok then what's the funniest moment that's happened on the set?

Jack: That would be when we all met Chase. So basically, the director walks in and introduces him. His last name isn't Young it's something else but I forgot what it was. (need to ask him later) so we all looked at him and the first thing that went through my head was "Ok so he's going to be on the good side." So when we were getting ready to start the beach scene, I hadn't seen Chase yet. So when he "catches" me, I was thinking "what's with the armor?"

Brianna: So you were clueless he was a dragon warlord?

Jack: I didn't find out until he started yelling at me at the next scene. All angry and evil. So when it was my turn to speak I just stood there, still in shock. Took the cast around five minutes to get me to snap out of it.

Brianna: (snickers)

Jack: We had to do that scene over twice because the second time I forgot my lines. When we finally got it done, Chase starts cracking up. Then he told me he saw how confused I was at his role. That's when I found out he was a dragon guy who was on the Heylin side.

Brianna: Well, at least you know now. So are you and Chase friends or…?

Jack: Yeah were good friends. It's funny because the scene he starts to hate me is the day we become friends in real life.

Brianna: Haha oh that's good! Ok so this next few parts are for every fan girl out there! Can you describe what you think of all the pairings/couples for the show?

Jack: How did I know this was coming? Ok shoot.

Brianna: First one: RaiKim

Jack: That's a poplar one. On the show more than likely they were going to get together. In real life Rai's got a girlfriend who is Australian. Don't ask, and Kim is single. She says she hasn't found "the one" yet. You know what I mean.

Brianna: Yeah I do. Ok next: JackKim

Jack: Oh that one, I don't like Kimiko that way. In the show yes I had a crush on her, and it was funny since she really didn't care and thought it was gross.

Brianna: Yeah that wasn't one of my favorites either. I liked Rai and Kimiko together. Ok next pairing: Chase and Wuya.

Jack: Funny story on that. They actually did start dating at one point, it lasted for a few months, then it broke off since Wuya believed that Chase was cheating on her.

Brianna: Why did she think that?

Jack: On one of their dates a girl asked for his autograph since they knew it was him from the show, Wuya was at the restrooms, so when she came out the only thing she saw was the girl giving him a kiss on his cheek. That's basically when then relationship went down hill.

Brianna: Hmm, well that sucks. Did Chase tell you this?

Jack: He was literally dumbstruck when he came to tell me.

Brianna: (laughs) Ok then, now for the tricky ones: Rai and Clay

Jack: So you're starting with those kinds of pairings eh?

Brianna: (grins sheepishly)

Jack: (Rolls eyes) Anyway, (smiles) well, um, I guess, in a fan-girlish kind of way, they would make a cute couple. I really don't have any idea about that.

Brianna: Ok then next one: Chase and Omi

Jack: My opinion. It is a sick couple and I find it ridiculous that people even…nevermind. I just really dislike that couple.

Brianna: Ok then moving on: Chack

Jack: (coughs) That was the one I was hoping you wouldn't ask.

Brianna: Well I know its awkward but it's for the fans.

Jack: I know. Well, um, well, uh….

Brianna: …?

Jack: I have a bit of a crush on Chase.

Brianna: YAY! (jumps out of chair again) (Falls over) uhh, please that random outburst.

Jack: hahahahahahahaha!!

Brianna: (fixes chair and sits on it) Sorry.

Jack: It's fine. You alright?

Brianna: Yeah, sore ass but I'm good.

Jack: Well, like I was saying I do like Chase that way, and he knows it.

Brianna: He does?? And??

Jack: He doesn't mind. I know I have a chance somewhat, and I'm not pushing it. So right now nothing serious.

Brianna: Aww.

Jack: Well speaking of pairings, I have an account on a fan fiction site. Since I found it kind of cool that they made pairings for the show, I started to write a little mini story type thing. Actually, I did the first few chapters by myself, then Chase came along and we worked on them together.

Brianna: Seriously?

Jack: Yep, we even get help from Clay and Lucas, I mean Omi sometimes.

Brianna: Awesome. So you do all the pairings?

Jack: Each chapter is a different pairing. The funny part is when we do a chack one, reason is because Chase writes MY lines and I write HIS. When we do, it's shits and giggles for us.

Brianna: (trying to control laughter)

Jack: Laugh its funny.

Brianna: How do you two manage?

Jack: I don't know, we just do. Now is there anything else you want to ask me?

Brianna: One questions that's just from myself: How did you manage to get the job of playing an "Evil Boy Genius"?

Jack: Ok so there's an add in the paper for an acting part. I was bored at the time so I was like "Why not? It'll be fun" Really, they didn't know what they wanted for the character, they were looking for anything. Now my goggles that I wear were my dad's old ones that he used to use. I was bored when I was younger so I put the red swirls in. They've been mine since. My jacket was really old and I figured I would wear that. The edges weren't always frayed though.

Brianna: Hmm

Jack: The eyeline wasn't supposed to be there though.

Brianna: It wasn't?

Jack: No. See on the way to the audition I had stopped to get some chocolate ice cream. So I didn't realize I had chocolate on my fingers and I had an itch, I scratched it and ended up with chocolate on my face.

Brianna: So that all started with chocolate ice cream?

Jack: Yep. So I do the audition and go with what I had in mind. They said thanks and I'm like "I didn't get the part, had fun though." So when they called me back I was shocked. They said they really liked the idea. So I've been like this ever since.

Brianna: Awesome! Now that's one heck of a story.

Jack: Thanks Brianna. Anythimg else you want to ask?

Brianna: Nope that's about it. Thanks for taking your time for this.

Jack: Anytime.

Brianna: Alright you guys! I hope you enjoyed this interview! This is Brianna and Jack, and were out of here!

Jack: Want to go get a smoothie?

Brianna: Sure! See ya guys!

* * *

**Alright you guys! Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it!**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


End file.
